Ulrich's Greatest Gift
by Tsunamix
Summary: A retelling of "It's a Wonderful Life" shows a depressed Ulrich doing the unthinkable. Will a certain guardian angel help change his mind, and what would happen if Ulrich was never born?
1. A Lost Soul

In celebration of the holidays, I've decided to make a separate story to celebrate, this time revolving around the original characters. This is partly made for CLU's Holiday Collaboration as well as for my own enjoyment.

So sit back, enjoy, and don't forget to review. Especially you (turns to effin emo, lani, John, Brandon, pokefan101, jeremy13, warrior by heart 0326, and anyone else who has reviewed my previous story). jk, just enjoy.

* * *

(Kadic Academy Main Building)

"I owe everything to Mr. Stern, my life included. Please help him."

(Kadic Academy Dormitory Building)

"All I want is for my friend to come back safe."

(Ishiyama Residence)

"Please bring Ulrich back."

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. All throughout Kadic Academy, everyone was concerned about one student who had disappeared: Ulrich Stern. Meanwhile, up in Heaven, these prayers were heard by a group of angels. One of the angels then called over his angel-in-training, Michael.

"You asked for me?" Michael asked.

"Yes." The first angel said. "It appears that an abundance of messages have been sent to us, all of them asking for the safety of one child: Ulrich Stern."

"Oh dear, is he sick?"

"No, just depressed." The second angel said. "Even now, he's contemplating on giving up the greatest gift."

"Oh my, you mean his life." Michael said. "What would drive a person to do such a thing?"

"Well, take a look." The first angel said showing him a scene from a few years ago.

* * *

(Flashback- 3 Years Ago)

Ulrich was walking down the hall en route to the principal's office when suddenly he heard screaming from one of the rooms. Ulrich opened the door to find his friend, Jeremie, being attacked by a group of small robots. Ulrich managed to fend off the robots and help Jeremie. He then told Ulrich about how he had found a supercomputer in an abandoned factory with a virtual being inside.

* * *

(Present Day)

"About a year later, they managed to bring back Aelita, as she was called, and ended up saving the world, but that's a different story." The first angel said.

"That's not all, though." The second angel said. "Keep watching."

* * *

(Flashback- Last Christmas)

Ulrich and his best friend Odd were racing each other down the sidewalk to see who would get to the school first. Just then, Odd, after slipping on a patch of black ice, twisted his ankle and fell into the road. Ulrich, who was in the lead, noticed this and ran back to lift him out just as an oncoming truck was about to hit him. He then carried Odd the rest of the way until they reached the school's infirmary. Fortunately, the injury was minor and Odd was walking again within a few days.

A few weeks later, Milly and Tamiya, the school's young news reporters, were filming some of the local neighborhoods for their next report. As they were crossing the street, they failed to notice an oncoming car. Odd, who happened to be there, pushed them out of the way and the car hit him, breaking both his legs and an arm. But Milly and Tamiya came out unscathed.

* * *

(Present Day)

"Here's one from not to long ago." Said the first angel.

* * *

(Flashback- 6 Months Ago)

The principal, Jean-Pierre Delmas, was busy working on some papers on his desk, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest; seconds later he collapsed on the floor. Just then, Ulrich came in.

"You wanted to see… Oh my!" Ulrich said noticing Mr. Delmas on the ground. He ran over and tried his best to keep him up, but no avail. He then grabbed the phone and called the hospital. A short time later, the paramedics arrived and managed to revive him. They told Ulrich that he had suffered a heart attack and had Ulrich arrived later, he wouldn't have made it.

"Wow, Ulrich." Jim, the school's physical education teacher, said. "This school really owes you one."

"No thanks are necessary." Ulrich said.

* * *

(Present Day)

"Wow." Michael said. "So modest, even after that."

"Just one more." The second angel said.

* * *

(Flashback- 2 Months Ago)

Ulrich was playing his last soccer game of the season. Kadic was down 2-1 and the opposing team had the ball. With ten seconds to go, Ulrich rushed up and stole the ball. With no time to spare, he kicked the ball from halfway across the field and made a successful goal which tied the game and brought it into overtime. After the first overtime period, Kadic won 3-2.

One month later, Kadic won its first national championship in years, and he finally gathered up the courage to ask Yumi, his long time love interest, to be his girlfriend. Yumi accepted and the two were happily together.

* * *

(Present Day)

"I don't understand." Michael said. "This kid's had such a wonderful life. Why throw it all away?"

"Take a look at what happened just a few hours ago."

* * *

(Flashback- A Few Hours Ago)

Ulrich was running to Kadic Academy to tell him his plan's for Christmas. Not to long ago, one of his relatives had died and left him with 10,000 euros. Ulrich was planning on spending it on a vacation for him and his friends for the holidays. Ulrich then pulled out an envelope from his pocket and counted his money to see if it was all there. He then placed the envelope back and ran to the academy.

However, unknown to him, the envelope fell out of his pocket and landed in the snowdrifts. Sissi, the principal's daughter, noticed this and grabbed the envelope. She had intended to return the envelope but when she looked inside of it and saw the money, she just placed it in her pocked and ran off. When Ulrich reached the Academy he was greeted by his friends.

"Hey guys." Ulrich said.

"Oh hey." Odd said. "Yumi tells us you had a surprise for us. What is it?"

"Well, yes. I have it right…" Ulrich said felling around in his pockets but finding nothing. "Uh… let's see, I…"

He continued feeling around, but found nothing. Ulrich grew extremely worried; he had lost his money and now it could be anywhere.

"Ulrich, is everything alright?" Yumi asked.

"I… I… I just forgot something. I'll be right back." He then ran off. He began searching frantically in the snow banks hoping to find his lost envelope. As hard as he tried though, he found nothing. Ulrich was really worried now; what would his friends think? He decided he couldn't go back and he ran away.

* * *

(Present Day)

"I see." Michael said.

"Now you know why you must help this child before it is too late; help him see the error of his ways."

"Excuse me." Michael said. "But should I complete this, does this mean I get my wings?"

"I suppose." The first angel said.

"Then I'll see what I can do." He said as he flew, or rather fell, down to the Earth and made way to find Ulrich.


	2. A Wonderful Life

Ulrich stood at the edge of the bridge to the factory that he and his friends used to go to fight XANA. He looked down at the ice cold water below him, wondering whether the height of the fall or the temperature would be enough to kill him. He was about to make the plunge when…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ulrich turned around to see an old man with raggedy clothing coming towards him.

"Who are you and give me one reason why I shouldn't." Ulrich said.

"I'm Michael, your guardian angel." The man said.

"Really." Ulrich said. "Alright, if you're an angel, where are your wings?"

"I'm an angel-in-training, I have no wings." He said. "I've come to help you and hopefully earn my wings."

"Well, unless you have 10,000 euros, I'm afraid you won't be of much help."

"In Heaven we don't use money, I'm afraid." Michael said. "But you won't be doing anyone any favors if you go on with this. What about your friends, teachers, and even Yumi?"

"It doesn't matter." Ulrich said. "As soon as they found out I lost their present, they'll never forgive me. I wish I was never born."

"Great, that solves everything." Michael said. "I was really worried for a second but okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wished you were never born so now you were never born. Problem solved."

"Look, I've had a disappointing day, so I'm just going to head back to the academy."

"Allow me to accompany you." Michael said. "Trust me, you'll need it."

* * *

"Very well." Ulrich sighed as he walked back. As he got to the gate, he was approached by a student.

"Excuse me. Do you go to this school?" He said.

"Of course." Ulrich said. "It's me, Ulrich."

"You must be new, then." The student said. "I never heard of anyone named Ulrich in Lycee Delmas."

"Lycee Delmas? You mean Kadic Academy." Ulrich said.

"I mean Lycee Delmas. I think I know the name of my own school, freak." The student then walked away.

"Alright Michael, what's going on here?" Ulrich said

"When Mr. Delmas died, he left everything, including the school, to his daughter, Elisabeth."

"Wait, Sissi runs the school now?" Ulrich said. "And when did Mr. Delmas die?"

"Oh, about 6 months ago when he collapsed from a fatal heart attack." Michael said. "You know, the one you saved him from."

"Okay, how do you know all this?" Ulrich said.

"I told you, I'm an angel." Michael said. "Don't believe me? Come inside."

"Hey you!" Ulrich turned around and saw Jim standing next to him. "Are you lost? This here is school grounds."

"Actually, I'm a new student here." Ulrich said. "I was just on my way to the principal's office."

"Well make it quick." Jim said as he walked away.

* * *

They then both went inside and they first saw Jeremie sitting down by himself looking very depressed.

"Ah, poor guy." Michael said. "He's been like this ever since he lost Aelita."

"He lost Aelita?" Ulrich said. "But how?"

"Well, less then two years ago, your enemy XANA managed to kill Aelita before Jeremie could bring her to Earth. If he had more help, then it wouldn't have happened." (A/N: Just play along with it).

"What do you mean? He had Odd and Yumi!" Ulrich said.

"But you were the first to confront him about it; he never told anyone else because you were the only person he really knew. Since you were never born, he had no real friends, period."

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out here." Ulrich said. "Wait, speaking of Odd, where is he?"

* * *

"Come with me." Michael said leading him to a display case in one of the hallways. Ulrich looked inside the case and saw a picture of his friend Odd. Ulrich took a closer look and saw that it was a memorial case.

"Wait, Odd's dead?" Ulrich asked. "And for a year?"

"Last Christmas, he slipped on black ice and got hit by a car. He died instantly."

"No, you're wrong!" Ulrich shouted. "Odd survived. He saved Milly and Tamiya!" Michael then gestured toward the left of the picture to find another picture showing Milly and Tamiya, who had died a few weeks after Odd did.

"Milly and Tamiya also died in a car crash." Michael said. "Odd wasn't there to save them because you weren't there to save Odd."

Ulrich just sat on the ground shaking.

"It's amazing how many people one life can touch." Michael said. "You had the greatest gift of all: the gift of life, and you took that for granted."

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked quietly. Ulrich had remembered that he often competed with William Dunbar for Yumi. Now that he was gone, where would that leave her? Ulrich had to know.

"Pardon?" Michael asked.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich practically shouted as he turned around and faced him. "Don't tell me her life's in a mess."

"Well, I'd better not."

"Please tell me where Yumi is!" Ulrich shouted.

"Well, okay." Michael said.

* * *

A few minutes later, they reached the school's rec room where a small Christmas party was being held. Ulrich noticed William and Sissi sitting on one of the couches laughing at each others' jokes.

"And to think I got all this just by quitting school." Sissi said.

"Yeah." William said. "Hey Yumi! Where's my hot chocolate?" Ulrich then noticed a quiet, meek Asian girl walk over to him carrying a large mug of hot chocolate to him. William then looked inside it.

"Hey, I clearly asked for no marshmallows!" William said splashing Yumi with the hot chocolate. "What's the matter? Are you blind and deaf?"

Ulrich was shocked. Disturbed with anger, he ran towards William and knocked him to the ground.

"You leave her alone!" Ulrich shouted.

"Get off of me, you freak!" William said pushing Ulrich off. Ulrich than ran to Yumi.

"Yumi, it's me, Ulrich." He said. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Get away from me." She said as she ran off; Ulrich just followed her and grabbed her.

"Yumi, listen I…"

"What's wrong with you? Let me go and quit following me, freak!"

"Hey!" William shouted. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

Ulrich didn't say anything, he just ran away.

"Hey, get back here!" William said. Ulrich just continued running until he reached the gate of the school. He then continued to run and run until he reached the factory, he then leaned over the side of the bridge.

* * *

"Michael? Michael? Where are you?" He said. "Please Michael, I want to live again! I don't care about the money anymore; this school's a wreck without me. This isn't just for me, Yumi needs me, my friends need me. Please, Michael, I just want my life back."

Ulrich just sat down and cried. A moment later, Jim, who had been looking for Ulrich, found him and went up to him.

"Stern, there you are." He said. "Where have you've been? Everyone's been looking for you and..." He paused when he noticed Ulrich crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He said.

"Just get away from me!" Ulrich said.

"Hey." Jim said. "All of Kadic's been looking for you and this is the welcome I get?"

"Wait." Ulrich said. "'All of Kadic?' Did you say Kadic?"

"Uh, yeah." Jim said. "That is the name of…"

"Kadic Academy!" Ulrich shouted happily. "I'm alive! I'm alive!" He then ran back to the school.

"There it is! Just as I remember it!" Ulrich shouted. "Hello gate! Hello cafeteria! Hello rec room! Wait, rec room. Yumi!" Ulrich then ran inside and saw his friends sitting on the couch.

"Guys, you're here!"

"Ulrich?" Aelita said. "Where were you?"

"Everyone was worried about you." Odd said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ulrich said. "Hey, where's Yumi?"

"She and the principal went outside looking for you." Jeremie said. "They've been gone for about an hour I believe. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Ulrich said. "I'm just glad to be back."

"Ulrich?" Ulrich turned around to see Yumi standing by the door with Mr. Delmas.

"Yumi!" Ulrich said as he wrapped his arms around her in a huge embrace. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I've only been gone for an hour." She said.

"Feels like a lot longer to me."

"Ulrich, you're never going to believe this. It's a miracle." Yumi said.

"What is it?"

"Take a look." Mr. Delmas said handing Ulrich a large envelope. Ulrich looked inside it and saw all 10,000 euros Sissi stole from him, and not a bill was missing.

"I saw Sissi run off with this until she dropped it." Mr. Delmas said. "I was going to give it back to her until I saw your name on it."

"That's great." Ulrich said. "Thank you."

"What's in that envelope anyway?" Jeremie asked.

"10,000 euros." Ulrich said.

"Get out!" Odd said.

"Yep." Ulrich said. "And I'm going to spend it on a vacation for all five of us."

"Ulrich, that's amazing." Yumi said.

"Wow, Sissi sure was stupid to not take the money out." Aelita said.

"Yes, and I do believe a punishment is appropriate for her." Mr. Delmas said. "I'll handle this, you just have fun."

Ulrich then looked inside the envelope and found a small note inside, Ulrich then took it out and read it to him self:

_Dear Ulrich,_

_Just remember, no kid with friends is a failure._

_Your good friend, Michael._

"Hey, Ulrich." Aelita said hearing one of the bells on the schools Christmas tree ringing. "Wasn't there a story that said that whenever a bell rings, an angel gets its wings?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Ulrich said.

"Attaboy, Michael." He whispered to himself.

"To my best friend, Ulrich." Odd said raising his glass of hot chocolate. "The richest kid in Kadic." Everyone just raised there glasses and cheered for him. Ulrich and Yumi then shared a passionate kiss and they returned to their party, now discussing what to do for the vacation.

The End.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
